Lunty and the Fight For the Last Taco
Lunty and the Fight For the Last Taco is an episode where Lunty (Mr. Lunt) must fight his family for the last taco in his homeland. This episode has a lesson in appreciating what you already have. Plot Lunty was a stout little gourd who lived with his family of his mom, his dad, 6 brothers, and 13 sisters. They all loved each other very much. But one day it all changed. This changed when Jimmy the Mysterious Merchant appeared in town. He came into town selling the nation's latest craze.....a taco. He sold it to anyone who would pay up $500. Now, we all now that's a rip-off, but when you want to be a part of the latest craze you'll pay anything for anything. That's exactly what Lunty's family did, except for one problem. When they finally got to the stand there was only one taco left. Everyone exchanged glances. What they heck were they supposed to do? With quick reflexes, one of Lunty's sisters named Emma bought the taco. But one of the brothers named Gordon noticed. Gordon pointed her out to the entire family. Lunty instantly knew this was trouble. As his family began to fight for the taco, Lunty went to see his horoscope. Lunty returned home to even more mass chaos. Things were being broken, walls were being torn, it was a disaster! Then, Larry the Tax Collector stops by. He comes into the house where the family is still fighting for the taco. Larry begins to slowly back out of the house when he suddenly sees a torn copy of Catching Fire. Larry is devastated. Now he exits the house even faster, except for he is crying as well, because seeing Catching Fire torn apart was a disaster for him, because he knew Catching Fire had a valuable lesson in it. Lunty needed to think out a way to get his family out of fighting. Lunty knew exactly it. Get rid of the taco. The family didn't need to try a taco to be cool, they needed to appreciate the things the already had and not want more. Lunty told this to his family and sold the taco for $5. This family obviously did not know a thing about economics. Lunty was happy his family stopped fighting at least. Songs *Taco Love *I Saw It With My Own Eye! *Crunchy but Corny Running Gags Silly Song Myths That Might Be True With Pa Grape What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter From None Continuity *Lunty looks like S-Cape ("The League of Incredible Vegetables") *Pa Grape mentions seeing a monkey that's a cow ("The Wonderful Wizard of Has") *Larry talks about Catching Fire having a valuable lesson ("Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida") Allusions *'Avenged Sevenfold': The beginning portion of the song Nightmare plays when Lunty decides to visit his horoscope *'Catching Fire': Larry thinks Catching Fire has a valuable lesson Cast *Lunty (Mr. Lunt) *Lunty's Family *The Mysterious Merchant (Jimmy Gourd) *Citizens *The Tax Collector (Larry the Cucumber) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:CoolHungryYoshi